Under some circumstances, the batteries of both internal combustion-powered and electric-powered vehicles may become depleted of electrical charge, potentially leaving the automobiles stranded. Conventional internal combustion-powered vehicles can be “jump started” using a pair of jumper cables, in which the battery of a first vehicle which supplies the electrical charge is electrically connected to the depleted battery of a second vehicle. The first vehicle is turned on to deliver the electrical current to the battery of the second vehicle, during which the ignition of the second vehicle can be engaged to operate the vehicle.
A jumper cable for battery electric vehicles and a method of jump starting battery electric vehicles is needed.